


The fiery pits and the lighthouse.

by N_Chamomile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: Mc is a singer and as Zens fame and popularity rises, she gets more and more hate, letter of hate from all the fanclubs. Zen cheats on MC but no one is on her side..so their love BURNS.





	The fiery pits and the lighthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I am fulfilling a request and combining it with another Vanderwood one so BAM. Hope you like it!

In the beginning, we couldn’t see each other, so you would often send me letters, the pile of letters grew and so did my love for you. All of the sweetness that enveloped around my heart like sticky honey – I enjoyed it too much, I craved it too much. I loved you more than my own life – more than anything I ever had; you were mine and I was yours. All of it is a blur now, burned in the corruption you caused to all of what we were – you… burned our love to the ground.

Thinking back, the warning signs were all there. You were too good to be true, all the letters you received from fans, all the hate I received in exchange. Your words never calmed me down, you were always on the side of your fans and slowly but surely you distanced yourself from me.

They – all warned me from you, I should flee, I should find my happiness, but I couldn’t – I hoped and dreamt that you were still the same, but you … you weren’t. You were obsessed with the fame and your image, you thought love was a miserable excuse to feel better.

Your words cut like knives but I was strong and believed in us. But the next thing you did broke me; you found solace in someone else’s arms. Must mean that I wasn’t enough, my love wasn’t enough, my affection wasn’t good enough.

Since you worried about your fame and knew that people would find out about what you did and what you have done to us.

You published the letters she wrote you, you spoke truthfully about it all and in exchange for that you dirtied my name and ruined our lives.

Now I see you standing in front of me, feeling lost and alone. I am not a vengeful person, but my heart cannot take any more, my mind is going crazy just seeing your face – thinking how you kissed her, how you touched her with those hands – my hands, how you whispered sweet nothings that used to be for me, just for me.

Just stop!

STOP!

Don’t look at me with those eyes, I see how they’re lifeless and tragic, but you don’t have the right to try and find your way into my heart, don’t try to force yourself in!

But my heart aches no matter what was, seeing you in so much pain without realizing I felt the words escape my mouth far too quick for me to stop them in a hushed voice I question; “Are you OK?”

A look fool of disbelief on your face breaks in a second and you only chuckle in despair. A hand goes through your disheveled hair and you look at me; your eyes filled with regret your voice filled with venom.

“I burned everything we ever shared, I destroyed what was between us and I probably hurt you like no one did before and you still manage through all that – to…show me; kindness…I….that is why; I did what I did..”

The hot tears flow in waterfalls down my cheeks, I can feel my throat squeeze, I feel how my stomach churns at those words.

“Don’t you dare say it’s my fault for showing you kindness and being a decent human being!”

You step back and at that, I chuckle, my head moves it lulls my disheveled hair moving with it. I can’t believe it, what you turned me into – a raging woman that yells and now you fear me.

You slowly step towards me and I see your hand outstretched towards me. I only slap it away and laugh.

“I loved you so much. I opened myself to you, I suffered through so much but loving you never felt like a mistake. Loving you never felt like a chore. It was the most normal thing to me…” I sigh and watch your tears fall down your face, you shiver – ah you’re hurting too, aren’t you?

“Zen – loving you was so natural like breathing. But now even taking a simple breath hurts as if needles are going through my lungs. I can’t…I can’t see you anymore.”

I turn away not facing you anymore…I start to walk and I feel your hand on my shoulder.

“L-let me go.”

A desperate man, holding onto a girl in desperation.

“Are you going to sing tonight?” Your red eyes stare into mine with so much hope – for a moment breathing doesn’t hurt.

“Like you publicly made amends with your sins – so must I sing out this pain. Goodbye Zen.”

I walked … I heard you cry out but I must walk…I must walk and…try to heal.

The concert was an idea from Jumin – he might not be the most emotional man, but he thought since I am, something like having a small concert and singing out my pain might…help me.

My Manager Vanderwood wasn’t against it per se – he just hates seeing me in pain. As I walked like a Zombie towards the club I thought of what I lost and what I’d still have. All the guys were on my side, they said countless time how I shouldn’t be with someone like Zen – that fame changed him. But Jaehee, well it was rough, she didn’t want to see me anymore and well, what can a girl do? It was her choice.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around, standing there was Vanderwood in his dark denim jeans and a white shirt with his hair in a ponytail smoking a cigarette.

“Doll, I see that … Oh- Fuck! You’ve been crying. God damn, that’s why I told you a relationship with a guy like him wouldn’t work. Jesus, did you even eat?” He asked and fumbled with his keys trying to open the bar. “Look at you, god if I see the guy, I’m going to break his bones and …hey, why are you laughing?!”

Oh..I was…Well, no one showed so many emotions for me and Vanderwood just looked silly worrying about someone like me…I laughed and …I haven’t for so long, but I still felt how my tears rolled down. I heard how he exhaled and just took me by the hand and pulled me inside.

“You need a drink and something to eat. Now sit.” I looked at him and tilted my head and I saw him smirk and…a small glint in his eyes and in the next second with a deep husky voice he spoke up; “I said…” He leaned closer to my ear and whispered: “Sit down doll.” Then with my heart swelling and my cheeks blushing, I sat down and as I did he approvingly nodded his head. “See you can be a good girl.” And patted my head. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart, just try to tune everything out, ok?”

So I sat there alone in a bar, waiting for Vanderwood to come back. I tried to do as he said; I tried to tune everything out, but all I saw was pain and fire. Then…in what felt like forever, music started to play.

I looked around and I saw him, carrying a plate and a beer, he wore a mischievous smile on his face and spoke as he walked towards me.

“I thought that music might distract you from your thoughts, guess I was right.” He put everything he carried down and signaled for me to eat.

“It’s a simple sandwich and beer – hey, don’t look at me like that, we both know. You need to numb it, and…I may not condone alcohol but today I’m going to let it slide.” With a grunt, I ate the sandwich; which was … extremely delicious, I didn’t even realize how hungry I was and I sighed in comfort.

“You -…” As I heard Vanderwood speak up I looked up at him.

“You’re the best thing …on this forsaken world and god knows I’ve seen bad things, man..I’ve seen it all, but you…You’re pure, you might be stubborn as a mule and you have your tempers, but you are the best thing I…”

He looks down and though his fringe covers his face I can see him blushing, I put my hand on his and squeeze it. Then he looks back up, those eyes … that have seen so much, that have experienced too much carry so much weight but still remain beautiful – he ..

“Beautiful…” Then it was me who was blushing and trying to pull my hand away and I look down and tried to somehow save myself.

“I mean…” A step closer.

“You…are beautiful and I…”

Another one.

“I meant …Not in a feminine way. Though there’s nothing wrong with being feminine.”

Close…. To me his eyes searching for something and his hands taking hold of my head.

“Van-..”

With a smirk, he pulled me closer and gazed into my eyes.

“Just, shut up.” 

And then, his lips were on mine, I felt him pull me closer in urgency, tenderly and I grasped onto his shirt pulling him closer – though it was impossible.

After a while of losing our breath, embracing each other, pulling, holding, kissing I wanted it to never end…It was new, yet it felt like home. Then we finished and we looked at each other. Shortness of breath, sparkling eyes and a lopsided smile. He truly was adorable.

“Doll if anyone’s beautiful then that’s you.”

I looked down and gently pushed him away. I shivered to remember …him…I can’t do this to Vanderwood, he was always here, taking care of me, joking with me and…being..

“I am only dust. There are almost no remains of me left…I will need to heal, it will take time..I might..”

I might hurt you and I don’t want to..to someone who was always there. His hand enveloped my hand and with a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile on his face, he let me know that…everything that will unfold is OUR story, OURS.

“I’ll wait for you as long as you need to.” Then again he was getting closer …he..is going to kiss me again so I closed my eyes and waited for his lips.

…

…

I opened my eyes slowly and he just stood there smirking and taking a picture of me with his phone!

“You! You mean asshole!” I tried to take the phone away

“I look like an octopus, gosh delete it!

“Nah you’re my cute octopus. But doll you do realize, that you still have a concert in 3 hours, are you sure you’re able to do it?”

At that, I stopped jumping and ran towards the dressing room.

“IM JUST GONNA CHANGE AN THEN WE CAN …WE CAN GO THROUGH THE SONGS!!!!.”

As he stood alone he smiled at himself and gazed at the photo he took of her and chuckled to himself. Slowly he sat down, went through his hair and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

“My…everything, I waited so long for you.”

 

He knew that they would never burn, for their love wasn’t fire, it was easy, as air


End file.
